Telling Lies to Make People Happy
by Lenora
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Satoshi told Daisuke that he could never have feelings for him. It was a lie. Now, as their children turn fourteen, they have to deal with the awakening of both Krad and Dark, as well as the feelings they still feel for each other.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: D N Angel does not belong to me, the only characters I own are Jomei, Machi, and Akio.

A/N: This is my first D N Angel story so please be kind.

Summary: Sixteen years ago, Satoshi told Daisuke that he could never have feelings for him. It was a lie. Now, as their children turn fourteen, they have to deal with the awakening of both Krad and Dark, as well as the feelings they still feel for each other.

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

2nd A/N: ///…/// show actions in A/Ns. _Italics_ show quotes and thoughts. Please read and review.

**Telling Lies to Make People Happy**

**Prologue**

_Satoshi, you tell lies to make people happy, too…_- Daisuke

_I tried to crush all my feelings…so nothing would be precious to me…_- Satoshi

Satoshi Hikari stood in the shadows in front of one of Auzumo's many museums. He watched his best friend, and secret love, Daisuke Niwa walk away with his girlfriend Riku Harada. The ice blue haired Satoshi had loved the fire haired Daisuke for well over three years, ever since the red head had awakened the sleeping demon inside Satoshi.

Satoshi and Daisuke were the last of the Hikari and Niwa clans, clans that had been at war with each other for centuries. You see, every male Niwa heir had a secret. When they turned fourteen, their feelings for their first love would cause them to transform into the legendary thief Dark. The young Niwa would continue to transform until they won the heart of their first love. Until that time Dark would steal art pieces, most belonging to the Hikari family, his arch enemies.

However, like the Niwa family, the Hikari family also had the curse of transforming into another being entirely. This being was known as Krad, Dark's arch enemy.

Back at the beginning, Satoshi had only been interested in Daisuke as a means to an end. He wanted to catch Dark. But then he spent more time with the red head and Satoshi knew he was head over heels in love with the innocent younger boy when thoughts of him brought Satoshi the first feeling of Krad's awakening.

And now, three years later, Satoshi chose to let his love walk away with the girl that could make him happy. But then again, she could also make him miserable.

"_Satoshi, you tell lies to make people happy, too…"_

Satoshi closed his eyes against the memory of that day. The red head knew Satoshi better than he had known because three years after that day Satoshi had lied to make Daisuke happy. Daisuke had asked him if Satoshi had feelings for him. Or if he could ever have feelings for him.

Though it pained him to do so, Satoshi lied to Daisuke. He told Daisuke that he would only see him as a friend. The look on Daisuke's face had broken Satoshi's heart.

"Good bye my love. I hope you find happiness. I'll see you when your son is fourteen." With that, Satoshi turned his back on the retreating couple and he walked away.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: D N Angel does not belong to me, only Jomei, Machi, and Akio do.

A/N: Now there will be some characters from a different anime showing up so I hope you don't hate me for it.

Summary: Sixteen years ago, Satoshi told Daisuke that he could never have feelings for him. It was a lie. Now, as their children turn fourteen, they have to deal with the awakening of both Krad and Dark, as well as the feelings they still feel for each other.

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

2nd A/N: ///…/// show actions in A/Ns. _Italics_ show quotes and thoughts. Please read and review.

**Telling Lies to Make People Happy**

**Chapter 1**

16 years later…

Daisuke Niwa looked up from his paper as his fourteen year old son burst into the dining room. Jomei Niwa threw a grin at his father before he sat down at the table. Their housekeeper served their breakfast. "Morning Dad," Jomei greeted before he began to eat.

"Morning Jomei," Daisuke said, putting down his paper. "Happy birthday," he added. Jomei grinned at his father. _I hope you have a better birthday than I did,_ Daisuke thought. "Are you ready for your first day of 8th grade?"

"I can't believe the first day of school is on my birthday," Jomei moaned, slumping in his chair.

"It's the famous Niwa luck," Daisuke said. He wiped his mouth and he put his napkin down. "And if we don't hurry, you'll be late for school."

"Cripe," Jomei said, jumping up from his chair. He rushed up the stairs to grab his backpack and he ran back down the stairs, skipping the step that always disappeared whenever he came down the stairs.

Daisuke watched his son with pride as he saw Jomei skip the step with ease. It seemed that the younger Niwa had more grace than Daisuke did at his age. "Now when I get home from work today, your grandparents and I have to talk to you. Ok?"

"Ok," Jomei said, as they walked out. "Hey Dad, before you drop me off, could we visit Mom?" he asked.

"Sure," Daisuke said as he closed and locked the door. The two got in their car and they drove in the direction of Jomei's school. But a couple streets before the school Daisuke turned right. He drove for a few minutes before he turned into a driveway. The two got out of the car and they walked for a little while before they stopped before a large hunk of marble.

Jomei knelt down before the hunk of marble and he kissed it. "Morning Mom," Jomei said, softly tracing his finger along the words,

_Riku Niwa_

_Beloved Mother_

_Angel taken before her time_

Daisuke knelt beside his son and he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on son, we've got to get you to school."

"Ok Dad," Jomei said. He started walking towards the car and Daisuke stayed behind at the tombstone.

"He's a good boy Riku. You'd be proud of him. Too bad that you didn't want to give us the chance to be a family," Daisuke said, barely noticing a small white rabbit-like being jumping onto his shoulder.

"Kyu…?" the creature asked.

"I'm fine With," Daisuke said. "We've got to tell Jomei one of these days. I just don't want to worry about it today. He's going to have enough on his plate today. Wish him luck With."

"Kyu?" With said.

"Watch over him today With. I don't want his day to go as bad as mine did on my fourteenth birthday." With that Daisuke walked towards the car, not noticing a very familiar ice blue gaze watching him from the shadows.


End file.
